This disclosure relates to a starter circuit in a motor vehicle. With reference to FIG. 1, a known starter circuit 10 for a vehicle engine includes a battery 12 that provides current to a starter unit 14 via a high-current starter cable 16. The starter unit 14 is mounted in an engine bay (not shown) typically on the engine (not shown) of the vehicle (not shown) that includes the starter circuit 10. The starter unit 14 includes a solenoid switch assembly 18 and a starter motor 22. The solenoid switch assembly 18 includes a solenoid 24 that is energized when an S-terminal 26 receives current from the battery 12. The S-terminal 26 only receives current from the battery 12 when a signal is received, which closes a relay 28. The signal, which can also be referred to as an STS signal 32, is generated in response to an operator performing an operation, e.g. turning a key in an ignition lock (not shown). The solenoid 24 pulls a pinion 34 to close a starter switch 36. With the starter switch 36 closed, the starter motor 22 is energized, i.e. receives current from the battery 12, and cranking of the starter motor begins.
The starter unit 14 includes a B terminal 38 that is not switched with respect to the battery 12. When the starter switch 36 is closed, the B terminal 38 connects with an M terminal 42, which is connected with the starter motor 22. If the high-current starter cable 16 connecting the battery 12 to the B terminal 38 is cut by a metallic piece in the engine bay, for example during a vehicle frontal crash event, the high-current starter cable 16 can be grounded to the vehicle body or the engine, which is undesirable.